


Goats

by slaughtermom



Series: Second Times the Charm [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 06:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19847467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slaughtermom/pseuds/slaughtermom





	Goats

“Truly you were… going to give my mother goats?” Donnic’s rumble of a voice was that of a well satisfied man. He had been intrigued by Aveline since she first walked into the barracks as a recruit and when he saw her stand for him, saving his life and proving what a guard should be in one move, well intimidation and adoration held hands. She was magnificent and now he had the pleasure of being her husband.

“Hmmm…” It took a moment to focus on his words. The wedding had been perfect, from the ceremony to the dinner after at Hawke’s estate, then the real celebration at the Hanged Man, but Maker she was tired… and just a touch drunk from the toasts.

“I could kill Hawke for putting that in his speech, but yes, yes I didn’t know how to properly court you.” Red flushed cheeks turned a shade darker. “I know how to be a soldier; the rest… the rest I pushed aside and forgot when we left Ferelden.”

Donnic saw the cloud cross green eyes and pushed up from the bed hesitantly. Love gave him courage but not confidence that he could make her happy. “You are a beautiful sight Ser, as much today as when you saved me from those Coterie.”

Aveline smiled, her curing lips pressing lightly to his.“Flatterer you…”

The giggle at the window belied train of thought. ‘Shhh… they’re getting to the good part’ cold water splashing over her. Aveline stepped back reaching for the sword she, for once, wasn’t carrying. Frustration and apology lit her eyes in equal measure.

Donnic gave a calm look. This, this he knew how to deal with. “Allow me Captain.”

The window banged open. A vase of flowers (cheerfully put out by a romantic maid) upended to the street below. “Next time it’ll be the chamber pot!” he yelled before sticking his back in, chuckling at the disgusted yelps and squelches of wet busy bodies.

“As you were sayi-” the rest of his words muffled by chapped lips.

“Donnic I do love you.” Aveline spoke between kisses, laughing in a way she’d thought beyond her.


End file.
